Jugando a odiarse
by Red Viper
Summary: Ambos son infantiles, a los dos les gusta la misma chica y a ninguno le gusta perder. Ambos disfrutan del juego en donde se odian a muerte un segundo y al otro están comiéndose la boca, el que siente algo más, pierde. BL: Haru/Yamaken, si no te gusta, por favor evita leerlo.


**Título:** Jugando a odiarse.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun/My Little Monster no son de mi propiedad. Solo los estoy tomando prestados para mi propia perversión.

**Claim:** Yoshida Haru/Yamguchi Kenji. Y por detrás tenemos un Haru/Shizuku/Yamaken.

**Advertencias:** Boys Love. (Chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas y evita que tú y yo pasemos un mal rato.

.

* * *

.

Todo comenzó con un beso brusco, demandante.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama del rubio, entre jadeos. Haru fue el primero en tomar el control, agarrando con fuerza las muñecas del otro chico para evitar que escapase, en represalia, Yamaken decidió morderle el labio inferior con fuerza, para poder profundizar el beso. El sabor metálico de la sangre llegó a la boca del rubio, quien sonrió satisfecho.

-No te acerques a Shizuku, Yamaken… - gruñó Haru, terminando el beso, pero manteniéndose tan cerca de los labios del otro, que Kenji podía sentir como los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban.

-Y si lo hago… ¿Qué? – respondió el rubio entre jadeos, sonriendo socarronamente.

Los ojos de Haru se oscurecieron. Kenji podía jurar haber visto los instintos asesinos, y por un momento, se arrepintió de provocarle de esa forma. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando sintió una mano detrás de su cabeza que le jalaba el cabello, _odiaba que le tocaran la cabeza ¡diablos!_ Y cuando estaba a punto de golpear entre las piernas a Haru, sintió como el otro chico mordía esa zona delicada de su cuello, haciéndole perder el control.

Todo fue un remolino de sensaciones. Haru comiéndose su boca, Haru mandando a volar los botones de su camisa, Haru volviendo a jalar de su cabello, Haru gimiendo y jadeando en su oído, _HaruHaruHaruHaru_.

El clímax no tardó en llegar, dejando a los dos chicos exhaustos. Yamaken fue el primero en tranquilizar su respiración, girándose para mirar a Haru, que aun luchaba por respirar. Acerco una de sus manos para apartar un mechón de cabello de la cara de Haru. El chico se giró, quedando ambos de frente, mirándose por un largo rato a los ojos.

Yamaken siempre pensó que los ojos de Haru eran demasiado oscuros, demasiado profundos, demasiado aterradores y aun así no podía dejar de perderse en ellos. Haru sintió esa atenta mirada y decidió apartar la vista, sintiendo como el calor subía hacia sus mejillas.

No pasaron mucho tiempo acostados, no era común en ellos disfrutar de un sueño post- orgasmo, eso sería demasiado íntimo y ninguno de los dos quería llegar a _eso_. Haru se vistió rápidamente, mientras Yamaken se limitaba solo a ponerse pantalones, mientras miraba de reojo como Haru se enredaba tratando de abrocharse la camisa.

El momento del adiós llegó. No hubo besos de despedidas ni abrazos amistosos, solo un gesto con la cabeza. Yamaken suspiró, volteándose para volver a entrar en su casa.

-¡Yamaken! – llamó el chico de cabello negro, Kenji se giró para verle -, allá adentro… yo no estaba jugando.

-Yo tampoco – respondió a su vez el aludido, quien se preguntó si hablaban de Shizuku o de lo _otro_.

Haru no respondió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero una patada en su espalda casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Se giró molesto, solo para ver a Kenji dándole esas sonrisas arrogantes que solía tener.

-Eso fue por la camisa que rompiste, idiota –

La sonrisa de Haru fue instantánea, le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y luego se alejó riendo.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **Primero que todo, me siento impura publicando esto. Segundo… intenté mantener la personalidad de ambos, me costó, es difícil escribir a Haru jugando entre la línea de ser adorable y un psicópata, menos mal que con Yamaken se comporta más psicópata que lindo, insisto que el Psycho Pass de Haru se eleva hasta las nubes cuando Yamaken le insinúa que le quitará a Shizuku.

Eso básicamente. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos :3


End file.
